Code: Subject 19
by Conor T. Hedgehog
Summary: They call me 19, does that mean I'm the only one? The things I've experienced, my life will never be the same again. All because of that machine.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Subject 19**

**A Conor T. Hedgehog story**

**All rights to ****Ubisoft Montreal****  
****Chapter 1 **

* * *

Abstergo Industries is one of the largest and most prominent multinational corporations of the modern era, you know them as a pharmaceutical company, they have also been responsible for the majority of human technological development for the past millennia. They are everywhere. They are in your house, trying to remove the products is near impossible. This is how the world knows and perceives them but I know them as the Templars.

I was born and raised in Ireland. With how my life was going I decided to leave and travel the world. I visited Japan, Italy and France before I travelled to America. It was there I made my home. I bought myself an apartment in New York and found work as a writer/editor for the New York Observer. Everything I was going great met this great girl, though we were on and off, made some friends and paying the rent was no prob. I was enjoying life, which is until they came. One rainy day my world was changed. Sometimes I think back and say to myself "Why oh why did I open the door I should have just said go away". They looked weird but stupidly I opened my door regardless, I didn't have time to cry out before they put a bag over my head and dragged me away. I heard the car door close and that was it, I must have been out for a day or two at least because when I awoke I was in a white bed.  
My name is Alister and this is my story.

Slowly I stood up looking around gathering my senses and trying to figure out where the fuck I was. I looked around my room was more grey than white. There was nothing in there besides a wardrobe a small bedside table and a fire extinguisher on the wall. There were two doors both had a cross made out of lights on them. I moved to the one on my right, it was a chrome bathroom. Shower toilet sink toilet….nothing special. I looked towards the other door and moved towards it. I saw no handle so I went to push it but to no avail the door didn't budge. I stood back and tried to move it in some way, any way but the damn thing remained unmoving. Frustrated I sat down on the bed. I checked my pockets but everything was gone, my phone, keys and wallet all gone.

I sat there for about 5 minutes contemplating what I should do or how I could find some way out, but before a plan came to mind there was the sound of a lock undoing and the door to my left slide to the side and there stood a man, he was late 50s had a grey hair which was balding and a grey prickly beard with hints of brown laced through it. He was smartly dressed in a lab coat, shirt red tie black trousers and brown shoes. He stepped forward and spoke.

"Good morning number 19, or should I say Alister? My name is Warren Vidic I am a scientist here at Abstergo Industries." He entered the room and moved around behind me. "The Pharmaceutical Company?" I said in disbelief "What the hell are you doing? Kidnapping me like this? I thought you guys made drugs not grab people from their homes!" I yelled getting up. "Calm yourself Alister; we are so much more than just medicine makers, follow me it is time to begin." He moved to the door and it opened again letting him stand within its frame. "Follow you? You kidnapped me; brought me here and now you want me to follow you? Are you out of your mind!?" Vidic turned and gave me a cold stare. "I assure you 19 nothing will happen to you, you are safe here…however failure to comply with our orders and you will find how quick that will change, I am an impatient man Alister now get up and follow me." He left through the door it slid closed behind him. I got up and looked at the door. "The fuck am I thinking" Sighing I and walked to it, there was a whoosh and it slid open and I walked through, I looked around and saw I stood in a big modern office, light shined through the windows filling the room with warmth. I saw Vidic and a man standing together waiting for me. I walked into the room; it was right then and there I saw it. I saw what would change my life beyond the point of no return. I saw the machine.

* * *

This is the beginning of my newest story. Hope you enjoy. I'll write more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Code: Subject 19**

**All rights to ****Ubisoft Montreal****  
****Chapter 2 **

* * *

"This" Warren told me waving his hand at the machine "Is called the Animus" I looked at it and hesitated some about this thing felt wrong.

"Step lively Alister, we have work to begin" Vidic told me walking to a desk, he stopped part way and looked out the window. "Ah Rome" he said simply as if savoring the word.

"R-Rome?" I blurted. "I-I'm in Rome? You've kidnapped me and brought me to Rome?" I looked at Vidic with a mixture of hatred yet bewilderment, and thought to myself firstly WOW I was in Rome I'm halfway across the world! Secondly oh shit I'm in Rome I'm fucking halfway across the world! How will I get home who can I contact? Oh god…..

"Alister, nice to make your acquaintance my name is Nathan. I will be watching over your progress and recording it as well." I turned to look at him, he was about 5'8 middle aged, possible 30s, he had jet black hair in a messy do with deep green eyes.

"Progress?" I asked. Warren turned and nodded. "This machine is very special 19, did you know the DNA in our bodies contains traces of the lives of our ancestors? Using this machine we can revisit their lives and see what they saw" Vidic said, it was so very casually that it bothered me. "Sir 17s data has been entered from this morning, from 19s DNA test we can confirm he also has an ancestor in the Crusades, however Assassin or Knight is unknown" Nathan said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing yet how I thought it was mad, the chill the machine gave me I stepped forward to it. "You brought me here to look at my ancestors?" I asked. "You did some research and traced the family tree to you, finding you was simple, now then enough talk" Vidic looked at Nathan "Begin".

Nathan moved to the console on the side of the machine and spoke without looking up " Lie down and the machine will configure your data" he tapped away on the keyboard a low hum was heard and the machine was brought to life. I sat on the edge of the Animus, "Will it hurt or what's the deal?" I asked unsure. "Nothing will happen now please lie down" Nathan said. And so I did so, so tell me which is crazier? Your kidnappers wanting to use your DNA to view your ancestors with a machine, or agreeing to let your kidnappers to use your DNA to view your ancestors with a machine.

The machine hummed gently while I lay on it and the computer monitor began to call out "Subject 19, Height 6'2, Hair brown, eyes blue, BPM steady" Body configured Animus is ready to begin."

"Hold on" Nathan said. A visor moved up and over my head, it was transparent, I looked up at the ceiling and Nathan looking down at me, data filled the screen and an image of what seemed like the typical DNA structure a small part was highlighted and then my head felt fuzzy.

I remember I closed my eyes and held on, when I opened them I was no longer in the room I was standing in a market district. I looked about people passed me by, busy or giving me no attention. It had worked. My mind was filled with memories which were not my own, I had a whole new life filled with experience. I blinked and looked around the market. It was a warm day, I looked up towards the sky my hand blocking out the sun, and for a moment I thought I saw something. Something white on a rooftop but the sun was too strong and I turned away, whatever it was, it was gone.

"So Alister welcome to the holy land, the year is 1191. You are Aylwin Godwin, the son of a British knight, and more important you are part of our order. Welcome Alister to the Knights Templar."

* * *

So ends Chapter 2.


End file.
